


Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning

by randomdestielfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Car Sex, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Summer, prompt-Ice cream, spnwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdestielfangirl/pseuds/randomdestielfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the June <a href="http://spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/">SPNwritingchallenge</a> at tumblr. Castiel and Dean are returning to the bunker after a hunt and stop for lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning

**Author's Note:**

> The theme of the challenge was Summer, and my prompt was Ice Cream. The fic is unbeta-ed, so any mistakes are mine.

They had been driving back to the bunker for what seemed like hours. It is a sweltering day, and the Impala had started to smell horribly like Sam’s days-old bigfoot socks. Dean briefly wondered if his moose of a brother had stuffed a few down the seats before they split up, Dean and Cas handling a poltergeist in Arizona while Sam took care of a couple of hauntings in Des Moines. 

“Jesus fuck its boiling” Dean complains, wiping his brow. 

Cas sat slumped with his head against the window, his hair more rumpled than usual.

“I told you we should have taken my car” he says, huffing out an exasperated breath, “Your car’s air conditioning leaves much to be desired”

“I should kick you out for talking shit about my Baby” Dean grumbles, too hot to really argue.

“But you won’t” Cas says, smiling slyly at him, “I doubt Baby can give you better blowjobs than me”

“Shut up, your car sucks. Don’t listen to him, Baby” Dean says, patting the dashboard, his cheeks pink, “Best blowjobs or not, one more crack about her and I swear I’ll-”

Cas cuts him off by suddenly lunging forward to kiss him, his fingers lightly threading through Dean’s damp hair. Dean only manages to not crash because of years of driving under his belt, and pulls over as he groans into Cas’s mouth. The moment the car stops, Cas practically leaps on top of him, pulling Dean’s head back almost violently, sucking wet kisses into his neck.

“Ca-as” he says, his elbows knocking into the window as he tries to press back into the seat to give Cas more room. 

Cas moves back a little to fumble at Dean’s jeans, and between them they manage to get them down to his knees. He’s about to take off his already-soaked briefs as well, when Cas jerks Dean's hands away and mouths at his erection through the cloth.

“Nggghhh Cas! Jesus fucking Christ!” Dean gasps, his head falling back with a thud as he twists himself sideways, his back to the window.

“Shhhh.. Let me take care of you” Cas says, his blue eyes hazed over with lust as he places a finger to Dean’s lips. 

Dean starts sucking on the finger as Cas gently slides his briefs off, taking his dick into the warm wetness of his gorgeous mouth. He tongues the slit of Dean’s cock, coaxing more precome to dribble out, while his hand lightly stokes Dean’s balls. 

“Caaaasss” Dean hisses, as the other man hollows his cheeks to suck him off in earnest. 

Dean thrusts helplessly into Cas’s mouth, whimpering around Cas’s finger in his mouth as the pressure builds in his balls. He’s embarrassingly close to coming, and grabs weakly at Cas’s dark hair to try and move him, but Cas stays where he is, his lush mouth wrapped tight around Dean’s cock.

“I’m going to-” Dean gasps, saliva dribbling out of his mouth as he sucks hard at Cas’s finger, “Cas I’m-” 

He comes into Cas’s mouth, white hot light behind his eyes, his ears ringing. He slumps back with a heavy thud onto the window, his breath hitching as Cas swallows him down, sucking him a little harder to coax every drop of come out. 

Dean paws at Cas blindly as his breathing evens out, hauling the other man on top of him to kiss him deeply, tasting his own come off Cas’s mouth. 

“Let me” he starts, but Cas cuts him off with another kiss.

They continue to kiss as Cas starts to grind into him, Dean’s fingers slipping between them to unbutton Cas’s jeans. He manages to push them and his underwear off a little before grabbing at his dick, already engorged and wet. Cas is close already, and he comes with a whimper in two strokes, splashing come all over Dean’s fingers and shirt. Dean reaches over to the glove compartment to pull out a raggedy old t-shirt, and wipes them off as best as he can.

They lie there together afterwards, still half-dressed, Dean stroking Cas’s hair gently as Cas breathes heavily into Dean’s neck.

“Cas?” Dean says after a while, pressing a light kiss into his hair. 

“Mmm?”

“As hot and amazing as that was” Dean says, “You do realize we’re smellier and sweatier now”

Cas entwines his fingers through Dean’s and pulls back to grin widely at Dean.

“Wish we had better air-conditioning?” he says, blue eyes positively twinkling. 

“You asshole” Dean says and grins back, reeling him in for another long kiss. 

+

They stop off to get gas at around lunchtime, and Dean stretches his aching joints as he steps out into the blazing sunshine. Cas’s hair is almost plastered to his head, his clothes dark with perspiration as he stumbles out of the Impala after Dean. Cas gets the gas while he goes to take a leak. The restroom is empty, and he seizes the chance to wipe the dried up come that his sloppy cleanup didn't manage to take care of. 

There’s an old-fashioned looking restaurant attached, and Dean gratefully goes in while Cas goes to the restroom. The blast of the air-conditioning is a relief, and Dean finds himself breathing deeply as he occupies a booth. There’s only one other couple in another booth, and Dean flips through the menu idly while listening to them banter about routes. Cas comes in a minute later and takes it from him, slumping into the seat opposite. His hair is a bit neater, and there are drops of water in his hair. 

“What can I get you dears?” the middle aged waitress asks them, her blond hair twisted into a bun. 

“A grilled panini please. And a chicken salad” Cas mutters, smiling wearily at her. 

“A bacon cheeseburger for me, thanks” Dean offers.

“Coming right up” 

They eat in companionable silence, Cas draining two glasses of water down before starting on his salad. The food is beyond delicious, and Dean feels the slight ache between in his eyes go down a little as he finishes his burger. Cas seems content to watch the odd car go by from the window, nibbling carefully at his sandwich. The couple seem to finally come to a decision and leave, the woman almost knocking into another table on their way out.

“Dessert?” The waitress asks them, pushing a strand of hair away from her face.

“Yes, I’d like a slice of your apple pie please” Dean says, grinning at her.

“And for you?” she asks Cas, who is studying the menu with great concentration.

“Do you have any recommendations?” 

“Why not try our strawberry ice cream? It’s all fresh and homemade, with our own strawberries. Just the sort of thing that’ll go down well on a hot day like this”

“Alright” Cas says, clearly relieved. He still struggles to make a choice when presented with lots of options at diners. Dean thinks its because he's never really tasted anything as an angel, never had any associations or memories attached to food. 

She breezes off to get the dessert, placing a large golden slice of pie beautifully arranged in a plate in front of him. He groans a little at the first bite, making a mental note to get another piece to go. He’s grinning as he looks up to catch Cas’s eye, and starts a little when he notices the turquoise-colored bowl of ice cream. It’s pale pink and a little grainy looking, with seeds glistening and a sprig of mint on top. He suddenly thinks of his mother on a long-forgotten summer day, her golden hair in a braid, ladling out strawberry ice cream into a bowl for him. He stretches out his spoon unthinkingly towards it before stopping.

“Dean?” Cas asks him, reaching out to gently wrap his slender fingers around his wrist, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Dean croaks, and clears his throat before speaking again, “Nothing. I just remembered something”

He looks up at Cas and to his horror, feels the tears start. Cas’s blue eyes widen in alarm as he cups Dean’s face, the hand on his wrist tightening. 

“I just” Dean says, pulling back slightly and dabbing at his face, “My mom, when she was pregnant with Sam. That summer, we went strawberry picking. She said Sam wanted them”

Cas continues to grip at his wrist as he listens, his thumb slowly stroking Dean’s palm.

“We drove out to the farm nearby, just me and her. She showed me how to tell if they were ripe, and we picked a huge bunch, and I think we ate half of them right there”

Dean remembers the breeze that fanned his warm cheeks, the green skirt his mother had worn that day, the laughing way she had wiped up the dabs of juice that had dribbled down his throat. He smiles fondly at the memory, twisting his wrist free so he could take Cas’s hand.

“We went home, and made this big batch of ice cream. It was almost bedtime by the time we finished, and I remember dad came home early that day-” he feels his throat close up again, and cannot understand why. 

As memories go, that was hardly the most important one. His third birthday party, a picnic at the park, the day his dad had bought him a bike, his mother making his favourite dinner... Dean had even forgotten about it till now, till the sight of the sprig of mint on strawberry ice cream served in a bowl so like the one she used that day.

“You should taste it” Cas says after a little while has passed, and Dean has calmed down somewhat. He takes a spoonful and holds it up to Dean’s mouth. 

“It tastes nothing like hers” Dean says. Its too sweet, and the strawberry chunks are not big enough.

Cas is biting his lower lip, a nervous tic he has. 

“It’s different. I like it” he amends, taking the spoon from Cas’s hand and feeding him some in return. 

He gets back to his pie. 

He ought to be disappointed, but somehow he’s not. Maybe because Cas’s blue eyes are sparkling with happiness now, his lips wet as he licks at a stray drop of ice cream from the corner of his mouth. Dean watches their entwined hands as they rest on the table, Cas’s long fingers clasping his so gently, so carefully, like Dean is something precious. 

“Cas?” he says, and smiles at him when looks up to meet Dean’s eyes “I’ll remember this”

Cas smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here](randomdestielfangirl.tumblr.com). Come and say hello!


End file.
